Happiness
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Puppy!Eren x Reader] [AU] [Drabble]</html>


"Eren! Wait! Get back here!"

The friction beneath your feat gave way as you chased after the little ball of energy dragging your textbook by his teeth. Growls vibrated in his chest as he bounced all along the way.

What a way to spend your Friday; trying to wrap up your homework for the weekend, then chasing after your new puppy threatening to shred your book to pieces. You had not owned him for very long. Your college life left you rather lonesome, spending so many quiet nights in your apartment, reading and studying. That was when, one fateful shopping day, you came across this little fella. Immediately, you fell in love with him. To begin with, he was adorable. His fur was a velvety brown, and his green eyes twinkled with a youthful liveliness. In the midst of his tumbling and wrestling, he caught your line of sight. Making a b-line for the window, he placed his little paws against the window, gazing into your eyes, panting and wagging his tail. He paid anyone else no heed. As you passed by, he followed. If you left, he whined. When you spoke to him, he barked back. It didn't take you very long for you to finally purchase him and bring him to your lonely apartment.

Just as you expected, he brought a little excitement to your life.

Perhaps a little more than what you bargained for...

And why your damn homework of all things? What were you going to do if you came to school the next day with the cliche, piss poor excuse "my dog ate my homework?"

You couldn't live with that humiliation.

With an epic slide, you face-planted into the wall, forehead slamming into the corner. The pain peeled through your entire cranium and the lines of your neck. After regaining your composure, you rubbed the tender spot, cringing at the inflamed nerves.

"Damn, that's gonna leave a mark," you mumbled and shook your head.

You continued your pursuit down the hall. The entirety of the apartment suddenly grew suspiciously quiet. You swallowed hard and tiptoed to your bedroom. Slowly, deliberately, you pushed open the door, the hinges creaking along the way. Your eyes darted about the messy vicinity before you flipped on the switch. From the depths of your bed, you could perceive little grunts and yips emitting from bellow. Narrowing your eyes, you clicked the door behind you. With a grunt, you flopped on the floor: there, under the springs of your bed, your little chocolate brown puppy sunk his teeth into the corners of the book, shaking his head. The grip around the rims would have made him look ferocious, but his sparkling, green eyes and baby fat took away that particular visage. Still, he gnawed away, putting on his best impression of a giant, scary guard dog.

Rapping your fingers against the carpet, you seethed,

"Eren."

He froze, eyes shifting towards you but mouth encircling the book.

"Eren."

He refused to budge save for a small tail flapping against the floor.

"Eren! Get your fuzzy ass over here!"

Completely ignoring his catch, the pup bounded over to your face, ramming into the sensitive bruise on your forehead. With a yelp, you jumped back nearly bumping into the wall. Excitedly yapping, he crawled into your lap and jumped up against you, tiny paws against your chest. As you looked into his face, pain easing away, all of your previous intentions of throttling the animal drifted with it. Just as your first encounter with him, he happily yipped at your presence.

You wanted to kick yourself for your melting heart.

You were so pathetic...

Gathering the soft bundle in your arms, you reached under the bed to pull out the paper victim. Tiny indentions were made in the corner, and slobber marks lightly wrinkled the pages.

You sighed. "It's not that bad."

Eren barked in agreement.

After tossing the book aside, you flopped on your back, the puppy resting on your stomach. Excitedly squeaking, he nuzzled your neck, occasionally licking you as he did so.

"Aha-! Eren! That tickles!" you giggled.

He yipped and placed his paws on your shoulders. Nothing but the purest of devotion graced his face, ideal in any canine companion.

Damn it, and just when you were so determined to hit the books...

"Alright, alright," you settled yourself comfortably against your pillows. "We can watch some TV, just as long as you don't eat the pillows."

Once you grabbed the remote from the bedside table, Eren nestled himself perfectly at yourself, one ear draped over your thigh. You simply chuckled and rubbed his sweet, silky head.

Sure, he was a lot of work, but you firmly believed the quote by Charles M. Schulz: "happiness is a warm puppy." Despite all the times he drove you nuts, he was that warm, little puppy you brought you that joy.

"[Name], why are you so exhausted?"

"I told you, Mikasa, I stayed up doing homework!"

"But, you started working that earlier this week!"

"My dog ate my homework."

"...What?"

"My puppy ate my homework, so I had to start over..."

"Holy shit."

"Don't laugh, Mikasa!"


End file.
